Love can kill
by iluvmuffins27
Summary: Been working on this for a while now.Link brings back a girl from his journey,but it does not go well with Ilia.Kind of a dark story.A bit of gorge.


DISCLAIMER : I don ' t own Zelda

Shattered Dreams

_Ordon__ Village__ : somewhere in a barn , Summer harvest  
><em>

Bloodied hands stood in front of me as I looked at them in horror , the shock of what I had just done was beginning to hit me . I sank down in the hay next to her lifless corpse , blood completely drained from her face . Of course she wasn't gonna be dead for long - because she was one of the triforce bearers , like my Link , and our Queen Zelda . Ordana is probably reviving her as I speak . The whole village is combing the place for my wherabouts , more importantly hers . As I look out the old barn window , I see the one who looks the most worried , running from here to there , screaming out her name . He looks like a crayzed animal , his messy hair in dissaray . I hear him yell reapeatedly " That bitch is gonna pay ! Where the fuck is she ! " Strangley I smile , realizing that he finally acknowledged me , then broke down into tears .

**How did it all come to this?**

_Ordon village : 2 weeks after Gannondorf ' s deafeat_

' Ahh , it's great to be alive ' The reaping days are over , I got my memory back , but most importantly , I am in love . I plopped onto my bed , sighing happily , letting the cool breeze from the window ruffle my hair . I am in love with who else but my childhood friend . The chosen one . The one all the girls are swooning over for . My Link . I ' ve loved him ever since we were kids , but I finally realized the evening I got my memory back . Link saved me , after so many countless times , I realized that there was no one better than him . I confessed my love to him and we kissed . He told me when he was done with his mission , to wait for him in Ordon village . He is supposed to come one of these days …

_Ordon__ Village__ : Somewhere in a barn , Summer Harvest  
><em>

I look at her corpse . I don ' t regret what I had just done . A sick wave of glee sweeps through me . ' You shallow bitch . He was supposed to be mine . I should be the one engaged now . Now look what you made me do . I should have killed you the same day you came . '

_Ordon village : 2 weeks after Gannondorf ' s deafeat_

I woke up to the sounds of the kids squealing in delight . I hear Colin and Talo talking , excited . " He wasn ' t supposed to come this early ! " " I know , but he ' s here ! He ' s coming down the lane ! Huh? But wh - " I didn ' t hear cuz Beth was rapping loudly on my door . " ILIA ! LINK - "That was all I needed to hear . I tore through the door and ran over Beth , not stopping to see if she was ok . I was thinking ' My Link , my Link,my - LINK ! " I yelled . He was just coming and the whole village came out to greet him . I pushed through the crowd . He looked as lovely the day I last saw him , with majestic blue eyes and dirty blond hair . I jumped on Epona , facing him , and I started to kiss him . An awkward scilence swept through the whole village . He shoved me off Epona , and I fell to the ground . I looked up at him confused . That ' s when I saw **_her _**.

_Ordon__ Village__ : Somewhere in a barn , Summer Harvest  
><em>

I laughed at the memory . Funny how I was so innocent back then .

_Ordon village : 2 weeks after Gannondorf ' s deafeat_

He got off of Epona , and I saw a hooded robed figure sitting behind him . Instead of helping me up , he held up his arm , and the figure gave him a delicate hand and jumped off . She petted Epona and gave her a carrot from her robe . She turned , facing us , and Link smiled fondly at her . My father decided to speak . " Umm , Link , who you ' ve got here?"Link looked at me for a brief moment , pain or regret in his eyes , then turned to the village . "Everyone,this lady helped me with my quest to save Hyrule . Throughout our journey , we bonded , then it became something more . We fell in love. Meet Mira " As if on cue , Mira took of her hood , reaveling her face . " She ' s beautiful .. " Talo said , before getting smacked by Beth . Mira had raven black hair , and deep blue eyes , with a burgundy dress and a sword on her . The whole village then watched as I waked up to Link , slapped him across his face , and ran to Ordon Spring

The following months just turned into a living hell . For each day that passed , I found my hatred toward Mira grow more and more . Evreyone loved her . The adults admired her modesty , all the boys had a crush on her , even Fado fell for her . Link tried explaining to me about their realationship , but I refused to talk to him . We stopped talking , and he moved Epona somewhere where I couldn't reach her . Mira didn ' t like the tension , and she tried talking to me every chance she got until one conversation we had .

_Ordon Spring_

" morning Ilia "

" … "

" Link snores in bed so - never mind . . I just come here sometimes for some peace "

" … . I don ' t care "

" Please Ilia … He misses you terribly … he just wants to say sorry "

" … tell him to fuck off "

" Ilia … please . I just want us to be friends . "

" Really ? Oh suure , I want to be friends with the bitch who took my Link from me "

" … Ilia … its not like that ! I didnt mean for this to hurt you ! "

" … leave … "

" … please … Ilia . Just listen to me just this once ! . . "

" LEAVE ! DON ' T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN , YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH ! "

" … Ilia … okay If thats what you want … . "

_Ordon__ Village __: Somewhere in a barn , Summer Harvest  
><em>

' Maybe we could have been friends , you and I ' I look at her . " If you never fell for each other . If you never got engaged . We would have probably become the best of friends . I would have probably let you be my maid of honor , named Link ' s and mine first child after you , gotten - " " ILIA ! " I spun around . " Oh , I ' m caught . " I let out a giggle . " Why hello Link ! You found me ! "

_Earlier in the evening , Summer Harvest_

' Today ' I thought ' I will forget all of my troubles , at least for the evening . I will go out,and dance the night away . I smiled , feeling happy for what seemed the first time in months . I walked out , and went to the center of the town , where it was to be . Soon as sunset hit , the dancing began . . Then we ate . I was eating one of the delecacies , carrot cake . ' Nothing can go wrong tonight ' as I swallowed down my cake , Link got up , and went to the dance floor . I refused to look at him , knowing that just seeing him will make me sad . He got Mira , and pulled her to him . Then , in a loud voice , he said the words ive dreaded " Mira , I love you . Please marry me . " Mira eyes widened , and my heart broke in two when she said the one word that I hoped she wouldn ' t say . " Yes " tears streamed her cheeks,and she kissed him as he slipped a ring on her , and everyone cheered . I stumbled back from chair . I screamed in rage ' NO ! NO ! NOOO ! ' The villagers , who went up to congragulate them turned to me and fell silent . ' No ! I won't allow it ! 'the villagers looked to the ground , somehow knowing this was gonna be my reaction . Beth was the one that had enough courage to go up to me . " Ilia … " she said quietly and put her hand from my shoulder . ' STAY AWAY FROM ME ! ALL OF YOU ! You traitors ! ' I grabbed her wrist and flung her . Her mom rushed over , and the villagers looked at me shocked , unsure of what to do . I noticed something gleaming in the moonlight next to me . A Hatchet . Perfect . Using the confusion I rushed at Mira , pulled her from the crowd , and I put the hatchet on her . Link started to rush at me but I put pressure of the hatchet on her throat ' Don ' t move swordsboy ' I taunted ' Or I ' ll kill your beloved Mira right here and now . Now do me a favor and drop your sword ' he tensed . ' DROP IT ! ' I yelled , beginning to slice her . Mira whimpered in pain , and Link dropped it . I started backing away to the next object that would be helpful . ' Now none of you better move ' I held the light deku grenade in the air , and an idea got in my mind . I laughed . ' We ' re gonna play hide and seek ' I said . ' I ' ll hide and you seek okay ? 'I hit Mira with the hatchet , and she fell unconscious . I slung her over my shoulder . Link tensed , but he didn ' t move . I giggled ' The game begins … now ! ' Link started to run towards me , but it was too late , I already threw the light deku grenade and it hit the village . A flash of Light blinded the village , and I started running . ' Damn , where to hide , where to hide ' I thought . Light deku grenades covered huge areas but it only immobilized anything around it of light and sound for just 10 miniuets . I decided to hide in the old barns , since you can see the whole village from there . I put her down and looked at her in disgust ' That bitch . ' I thought , ' She has the same mark as Link . ' Shes gonna be hard to kill . Well then , I should get started . '

_Ordon__ Village__ : Somewhere in a barn , Summer Harvest  
><em>

' Hey Link ' He looked at me with disgust . ' You found me ! ' " Where is she . . " he growled . I laughed ' Really . . here we are playing hide and seek , and all you can think about is her ? Have some - ' ' WHERE IS SHE ! ' he thundered , rattalling the barn doors . I pouted playfully ' Fine , forget about our game ' I said ' Hold on , you can have her . She wasn ' t a good player anyway . ' I walked over and dragged her out . His eyes widened in horror as he saw what I just done to her . I flunged her body to him and put my hands on my hips . ' There , let ' s get back to our game ! ' He fell on his knees and stroked her hair with a tender fondness , it hurt me to watch . I still loved him after all . It was quiet for a moment then he said " You shallow bitch … why did you do it ? She never hurt a soul . . . SO WHY DID YOU KILL HER ! " he got back up , sword in hand . I giggled ' Oh be quiet . You dont have to overeact that much . Ordana revived her two times already , so she ' ll wake up eventually ' He shook with rage . " Prepare to die ! " he roared , and rushed at me . I laughed , and moved to the side , he swung his sword , and missed . I giggled ' So this is the Hero of Hyrule ? He can ' t even kill a simple farm girl ! ' I found my hatchet , and blocked his finishing move . We started fighting up the stairs to the top of the barn attic . He kept swinging with rage and I kept blocking his blows . We reached the open window at the top of the barn , and he manage to throw my hatchet out the window . He had his sword , ready to kill me . I smiled ' So it ' s come to this ' He looked at me . ' What are you waiting for ? Kill me ! ' He stopped . " Wait . " he said . " Ilia . . I ' m sorry . I broke your heart , 'I stopped smiling . ' What ? ' he sighed and set his sword down . " Look , Illia , I love you . Believe me , if all of this never happened , you know , saving Hyrule and all , we would probably be married and none of this would had happened . But it did . And I fell in love with Mira . It was as if fate brought me to her . I love you Ilia , But I love her more . " He sighed . " That ' s why I can ' t kill you . I would die if I did that to you " I blinked , and tears started running down my cheeks . I got up , and kissed him . He tensed for a bit , then softened , kissing me back . I felt salt on my lips and I relized he was crying . I backed away and laughed . He smiled " If only I were a normal boy … " he got serious . " You got go . If you're caught , you ' ll be lucky enough if you just got the life sentence . I ' m sorry . " he got up and rubbed a tear from my eye . " I ' ll find a diversion so you can go . " I heard Mira ' s voice . She must have been revived already . " Huh ? Link ? Where are you ? " He looked at me and I smiled " Go on . Your fiance is waiting . " We started walking back down . Mira was up , and looked confused , until she saw Link . She ran to him , and he embraced her tightly . He walked her out the barn . A short while later , he came back with a robe and a map . He explained to me where to go and what to do and I was ready . Quietly , we snuck to the edge of the forest . I put on my robe and turned to him . "So this is where we last meet , huh ? " " Yea . " I smiled,tears in my eyes . " Link . . . I will always love you . No matter what . Even if you are engaged . I still love you . " He looked shocked . He put his arms around me " Me too Illia . " I opened the latch of the fence " Goodbye Link . Promise me that you will make her happy . " without turning back , I walked out of the forest and to my new life .

_Prologue : 12 years after Ganondorfs deafeat_

Where am I now ?

Well , I am now living as a ferral girl , sleeping with wolves and eating raw meat .Jk jk jk . Actually , I now live in Hyrule castle town . I ' m now 28 , and mother of 3 beautiful girls . Yes my name is still Ilia . No , I did not change my appearence to a redhead or something . The only change in my appearence is my clothes , which I have traded in for a pale dress and an apron a long time ago . When I left Ordon I went into hiding for a copule of months . I eventually ended in Hyrule castle town , where I started a small school . It was there where I met Keiichi , a Hyrule soilder . I fell in love with him and we married and had kids . Link and Mira ? I dont want to know about them . Even though I ' m married now , I still love Link . Keiichi dulled my pain , and I love him for that . Last I heard , they had a duaghter , and they are happy . I never want to mess with love ever again , cuz love can kill_ . _

_The end_

_How was it ? First fanfic . Please review ?  
><em>


End file.
